Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org
* Benutzername: FeFighter2008 * Geschlecht: SELBSTSTÄNDIGE FRAU * Wohnort: Vice City * Alter: 47 * Beruf: EDV-Beraterin * Aussehen: Langes graues Haar, flaumige Oberschenkel, flauschige Unterarme, Wolfstitten, Damenbart * Hobbys: Feminismus, Pelze, vegane Nahrungsmittel Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor einem Tag Es ist unfassbar!!! Ich bin letzte Woche entlassen worden. SEXISTISCHE SCHWEINE!!! Mein Chef meinte, er ließe mich nur ungerne gehen, aber FKK im Büro könne er nicht dulden, besonders nicht, wenn Kinder dabei sind. Ich hab ihn daraufhin als frauenfeindliches Arschloch bezeichnet und gesagt, dass wir uns vor Gericht wiedersehen würden. Aber keine Sorge, genau das hat mir gefehlt, um meinen haarigen Arsch hochzukriegen, mich endlich von der männlichen Vormachtstellung loszusagen und die Geschäfte selber in die Hand zu nehmen. Meine neue Website: www.stopshavingnow.net. Wenn sie fertig oder besser gesagt: überhaupt angefangen ist, wird es ein Forum geben, einen Sammelplatz und eine Bezugsquelle zur Förderung haariger Frauen, wo die Wunder haariger Frauen auf der ganzen Welt gefeiert werden! Surft mal vorbei! Macht mit, zottelige Schwestern! Ich hol die Haare zurück! Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor drei Tagen LOVE IS IN THE HAIR!!! Gestern Abend war der Hammer! Quentin und ich gingen in einem Veganer-Restaurant essen. Der Bohnenauflauf war spitze. Gebratenes Tofu! Anschließend hatten wir im Keller seiner Eltern Sex. Ich hielt mich an seinem Schnauzbart fest und ritt ihn wie ein Bison, während er mit seinen behaarten Fingern flink meine Rückenmatte stutze. Es war einfach wunderbar, abgesehen vom Brandfleck im Teppich! Wir waren wie zwei Dachse, die sich in einem Sack austoben. Ich fand eine Spülmittelflasche neben seinem Bett – keine Ahnung, was die da machte – und schmierte uns damit voll, bis wir uns komplett verklebt und verheddert hatten und nach Zitrone und Körperflüssigkeiten rochen. Ich war gerade am Einschlafen, als er sich zu mir umdrehte und mich anlächelte – seine Augen voller Liebe und seine Mund voll meiner Haare. Diesen Abend werde ich nie vergessen... Langsam aber sicher scheine ich Männern wieder zu vertrauen! Neues von meiner Nachbarin! Die Alte bekommt endlich ihr fett weg. Ich hab ein hübsches Set Hygieneartikel von Max Renda gekauft und den Inhalt mit meiner alten Haarentfernungscreme ausgetauscht. Ist die IRONIE nicht super!!! Ich packte alles in einen kleinen Korb mit pinkfarbenem Band und überreichte es ihr heute Morgen als kleines Dankeschön für ihre unbezahlbare Unterstützung in den letzten paar Monaten. Hehehehehehehe!!! Ich bin so aufgeregt... einmal duschen und sie sieht aus wie ein Kriegsgefangener!!! Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor acht Tagen OOOOOWWWWW!!! ÜBLER KATER!!! Es ist 11 Uhr und bin grad auf meinem Küchenboden aufgewacht – in getrocknetem Ketchup und Kotze in meinem Damenbart. Kein schöner Anblick. Anlass war das jährliche Mitarbeiter-Picknick gestern, das all meine Verabscheuungen über Geschlechterrolle am Arbeitsplatz zusammenfasst. Alle Frauen sind am Essenmachen; die Männer reden über Sport, stecken ihre Nasen in Hühnchen, kratzen sich am Sack und überlegen sich, wie viel ihre Freundinnen/Frauen pro Fick kosten. Dieses Jahr hab ich mich dazu entschlossen, meine neuentdeckte Verschwommenheit klar aufzuzeigen, also kam ich in Shorts, einem bauchfreien Oberteil und Sandalen. Mein Bauch, Beine, Oberschenkel und Füße sind jetzt komplett mit dickem, schwarzem Haar bedeckt und das will ich jedem zeigen!!! Alles war super, bis dieser Mistkerl aus der Marketing-Abteilung meinte, dass der Zirkus in der Stadt sei, und ich flippte aus. Ich gab mir Wein wie ein Römer an den Saturnalien und forderte den Fettsack aus der Abrechnungsabteilung mit Benedict Lager zum Wetttrinken heraus. Von da an entsinne ich mich nur noch vage an das Geschehene. Ich erinnere mich noch dunkel, dass ich ein Kind mit Tränen in den Augen und Hähnchenkeule in der Hand wegen Geflügelverarbeitung auszählte. Und ich habe das schreckliche Gefühl, dass die Polizei verwickelt sein könnte. Ich erwarte dieses Jahr keine Weihnachtskarten... Zuletzt aktualisiert – Vor zehn Tagen Ich bin so GLÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜCKLICH. Ich hatte heute über meine Kontaktanzeige bei „His&Hirsute“ eine Verabredung mit einem Typen. Ich bin erstaunt, dass es da draußen eine ganze Haar-Community gibt!!! Er heißt Quentin und ist Baumchirurg, der naturbelassene Frauen mag! Er erzählte mir, dass er von unrasierten Puppen (sein Wort, nicht meins!) träumt, seitdem er sich als kleiner Junge während Frauentennis einen runterholte. Herrgott, ich dachte schon, ich sei stark behaart, aber der Typ sieht aus als trage er Fell-Overalls! Weder trimmt er sein Nasenhaar noch schneidet er seine Fingernägel... HEISS!! Wir trafen uns in einem Café, und die sexuelle Spannung war explosiv. Die ganze Zeit flirteten wir. Er setzte sich ständig anders hin, sodass sich sein Rückenflokati aus seinem „Bombenverbot!“-T-Shirt bauschte wie Zuckerwatte. Wenn er wegsah, machte ich einen Knopf meiner Bluse auf, damit er den dichten schwarzen Schatz entlang meiner Taille sehen konnte. Er konnte seine Hände gar nicht von mir lassen. Die Haare, die durch meine Strumpfhose schimmerten, machten ihn heiß! Durch Quentin wurde mir klar, dass ich dem untergeordneten Geschlecht gegenüber viel Groll und Zorn empfinde. Ich hatte immer bewusst kleinere Männer genommen und sie nur widerwillig gefickt, während ich ihren Körperumfang und Haaransatz verspottete. Ich gab ihnen Slips zum Anziehen, schlug sie bei Trinkspielen und hinterließ auf ihren Toilettensitzen das blanke Chaos. Bisher war ich mit Entmannung immer gut gefahren, aber für Quentin könnte ich eine Ausnahme machen. Ich freue mich schon so auf das nächste Date!!! Kategorie:Websites Kategorie:Übersetzungen pl:Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org en:Fefighter2008.blogsnobs.org